The Bandit
by SelenaLuffsMe
Summary: Who would've known that I would have fallen in love with the Bandit? I sure as hell didn't. I think it was the way she looked at life that got me hooked. All the adventures and freedom she wanted. We had a long way to go especially when were WANTED. #REDSNOW
1. Chapter 1

Red's P.O.V

(Enchanted Forrest... Before the curse)

It was pitch black outside, I was currently waiting for someone in the forrest. She was late and she knew it, maybe something happened. Maybe she got caught, all these possibilities running through my brain.

I could hear loud breathing, it could be a villager running from the queen. I could hear it coming closer and closer, I decided to take coverage behind a bush. It wasn't much but it was something.

I waited for what seemed ages till I heard a branch crackle. At that exact moment everything went silent. I peeked through an open space and I saw someone covered in a blue greenish hood.

They had a bow and arrow laced on their back. They seemed confused and possibly lost. As I moved closer I was able to get a better view. I could see black strands of hair dangling from the hood. From the results that I gathered I'm guessing it's a woman. I watched as she crouched down and grabbed the canteen and slowly placed it over the water.

I took this as my chance and slowly made my way towards her. I had an advantage here, I was just a couple feet away when I felt a sharp point pressed against my neck. "What do you think you're doing?" I still couldn't figure out her face, she had some type of bandana wrapped around her mouth. But her eyes look all too familiar.

"Well aren't you a feisty one, I was supposed to meet someone here" I said confidently awaiting for her to lower the dagger away from my throat.

"Really? Is that the reason why you've been staring at me for the past five minutes?" I looked in her eyes. "Well you're a sight to see love, now why don't you do me a favor and lower the dagger". I said placing my hand on hers and slowly lowering it.

But she rather harshly replaced it again. "Well isn't someone stubborn". She scoffed "Listen clearly I'm not here for your compliments... have anything that's valuable?". I let out a chuckle "Sweetheart do I look like I own a castle, as far as I'm concerned you're stealing from your own kind".

"My own kind? We are two different things, wolf" she said a smirk plastered on her face. "You see we all have our own fair share of secrets, don't we Snow White" I said with a grin.

A look of confusion washed over her face "Who sent you? Was it the queen?" She said penetrating the dagger to my throat and leaving a cut. I flinched, feeling blood trickling down my throat "Darling haven't we gone over this, I'm here to meet someone".

"Well if what you say is true then you probably don't need this" she said reaching over and grabbing my gold necklace. She started to inspect it and gently mumbled "Gold, this could be my ticket to freedom" . "You're going to leave" I said in a shocked tone, "Give me a reason as to why I shouldn't kill you right now".

In one swift movement I grabbed my dagger and placed it on her neck as well. "You should really consider rephrasing the question" I said giving her a slight smile. I lowered my dagger to show her that I wasn't a threat. She slowly and hesitantly removed her dagger.

She then started to walk away, "Where are you going?" She didn't answer. "So it's true, you're a bandit?" No answer once again. "Red?" I heard my name being called out in the distant. "Red huh? Nice name, it suits you" she said.

"Red?" I heard my name being called out once again but she was closer this time. I turned around trying to locate where she was. I felt a hand on my back and instantly jumped reaching for my dagger.

"Geez, you scared me" I said lowering the dagger from her throat "Sorry, too keep you waiting I kinda ran into the queens guards on the way" Abigail said.

"They're looking for Snow White" she said handing me a paper that read WANTED with snows face. I felt like chasing after her and warning her, I can wolf up and try to find her but my mind and legs spoke two different things.

"Did you happen to cross paths with her?" Abigail said her eyebrow arching. "Um no... I didn't" I said, still looking at the paper. "Then theirs no use for this" Abigail yanked the paper from my hands and crumbled it.

"What happened to your neck?" She said gently placing a finger going over the cut "C'mon it's nothing, let's go it's freezing" I nodded and we started following the trail when I stopped. I could still smell her, she must still be wandering around here.

"I'll catch up with you, were low on firewood" I said

Just as I expected Snow White was nowhere to be seen, that's what most people would think.

"I will find you again Snow White, it could be years and months from now but I can assure you I will find you". I said knowing she would hear me. Somehow her scent seemed to move upwards.

I looked up and saw her dangling from a tree. She smiled at me, "I believe that" she said. I looked at her once more then left to go find Abigail.

Don't forget to Review, follow and all that cool stuff, let me know what you think so far!


	2. Chapter 2

On the way to the cabin I started to pick up some wood. The cabin wasn't really "Home" for me. I made a promise to myself that I would settle down once I found a reason to, I haven't found it yet. After some time I decided that all the wood I had collected was enough and entered the cabin.

I walked over to the fireplace and placed some of the wood that I gathered onto it. Once I was pleased with the fire I made my way towards the bed and took of my hood. I got under the covers where Abigail was waiting for me. "I was wondering if I could stay the night, just the two of us?" She said gently playing with a loose strand of my hair.

"I uh I'm leaving in the morning" I said, looking in her eyes and seeing sadness and disappointment wash over them. "Why?" She mumbled averting her eyes from mine. "This isn't home Abigail!" "I finally found a reason to run and chase after someone".

I sat up and covered my eyes with my hands. I heard her sigh, "You left me no choice" she spat out. I turn to look at her but I felt sharp pain on the left side of my head. My vision became blurry, I squint my eyes to try to stable my vision but it made the room spin around.

"Excellent job" I heard a female speak. I see someone drape a black mask over my head. I was weak and couldn't fight back. The throbbing sensation on my head was killing me. I felt myself starting to loose conscience and eventually blacked out.

I was awoken when I felt my body jolt to the side, I opened my eyes and noticed that the mask was still on me. I could hear the hooves of the horses against a road. I had to be in a carriage.

I sat up when I felt sharp pain shoot through my head. The carriage I was riding in came to an abrupt stop making me jolt forwards. My hands were tied with some sort of chain. I shook my arms and hands around but it was tight.

I could hear muffled foot steps nearing. The carriage shifted slightly and the noise of heels ticking came from inside."You're up? I thought you died" a woman said, an evil laugh escaping her mouth. That could only mean one thing The Queen.

"What do you want? Why am I here" I said through my gritted teeth. "I was notified that you had an encounter with Snow White" I heard her snap her fingers and the black mask was off my head as well as the chains that were wrapped around my hands. I squinted my eyes from the sunlight piercing my eyes. It was indeed the queen, she smiled at me.

It all made sense to me, Abigail must've seen us. That would be the only reason as to why I blacked out at the cabin. "Abigail?" I mumbled unable to believe that she rat me out. The queen shook her head and a smirk formed on her face.

"What you're going to do is hunt down Snow White and bring her back to me" the queen said, a look of anger forming on her face. "No" "It's not a question it's a demand" I felt a sharp burning sensation by my chest. It was as if somebody was pulling at my heart. I tumbled over to my side feeling out of breath.

I looked at The Queen and saw my heart beating in her hand. "If you don't oblige, then there will be major consequences" she said squeezing my heart. I yelled in pain and clutched my chest. I couldn't breath, I was dying.

"DO WE HAVE A DEAL?" The Queen screamed gripping my heart tighter. "Y-yes" I said, breathing in heavily "Wh-what will I get in return?" I sat up. "Your heart" she said smiling and placing it into a box and setting it aside.

"You have two weeks to find her and bring her to me. If you fail to bring her to me the same will happen but I'll make sure you for next time". I felt my insides twirl, I certainly didn't want to die.

"Get out" she demanded, I slowly got up and somehow made it out the carriage without falling. As I got done I admire the beautiful transportation vehicle.

It was black and it had gold in carved into the patterns. I noticed two guards stood at each side guarding the carriage. "How will I find her, she could've left" I found the strength to yell. "It's your job to find her, you'll figure something out" the queen said.

"LETS GO" she yelled, the carriage I was once on started to move. I stood there watching it leave out of sight. Luckily I knew the forest by heart and knew where I was. I wasn't too far away from the cabin.

If I'm going to find her then I need to go back to where we met.

I touched the wound on my head and felt blood trickling down my cheek. As I approach the cabin I grab the key that was placed hanging on a branch. I place the key in the door lock and walked in.

I looked around my house trying to find any medicine for my wound but I was fresh out, just my luck.

I decided to tear a piece of my sleeve and somehow tie it around my head, covering my wound. I decided to take a quick nap and start at night. It was going to be wolfs time and I was going to use it as my advantage.

I felt myself finally being able to fall asleep.


End file.
